hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Favourites (video)
Favourites is the best of Hi-5 DVD from Hi-5 Australia, celebrating for 10 years. Song All your favourites Infobox Ready Or Not 2003.png|Ready Or Not Infobox So Many Animals.png|So Many Animals Infobox Boom Boom Beat.png|Boom Boom Beat Infobox Celebrate.png|Celebrate Infobox L.O.V.E. 2003.png|L.O.V.E. Infobox Going Out.png|Going Out Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful Infobox Holiday.png|Holiday Infobox Give Five.png|Give Five Infobox Action Hero.png|Action Hero Infobox Are We There Yet.png|Are We There Yet? Infobox Party Street.png|Party Street Infobox WOW.png|WOW! Infobox Come Alive.png|Come Alive Infobox Abracadabra.png|Abracadabra Cast * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Tim Harding * Charli Robinson * Stevie Nicholson * Sun Pezzimenti * Nathan Foley * Kellie Crawford Other DVDs Available * Sharing Wishes * Travelling Circus * Come On And Party * Action Heroes * Wonderful Journeys * Animal Adventures * It's A Hi-5 Christmas * Go Wild * Let's Celebrate * Playtime * Jump And Shout * Hi-5 Live! The Playtime Concert DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-30-52-911.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-31-39-624.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-32-04-832.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-32-21-239.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-32-45-302.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-33-15-056.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-33-33-995.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-33-45-463.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-34-14-600.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-20 20-34-31-297.jpg Segments *Ready Or Not (re-make) *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a whale (Nathan) that has got a big tail, the others whales (Kathleen and Kellie) laugh at him, but Charli the mermaid finds a way to make him feel better. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 14 (Water animals) *So Many Animals *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a place called Munch Town, where everybody (Nathan, Kellie and Charli) always eat everything around, until everything's gone and they must find another place to live, so they find Real Town where Tim lives. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 9 (Foods & Charli's picnic) *Boom Boom Beat *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a handbag shop, somebody buys a school bag (Charli), another person buys a tartan carry all bag (Tim), and another one buys a fluffy handbag (Kathleen), so a shiny handbag (Kellie) stays alone. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes) *Celebrate *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a family called the Hairykins (Nathan, Kellie, Kathleen and Tim), but Tim has short hair and he tries everything to make it longer. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 22 (Favourite things) *L.O.V.E. (re-make) *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about Nathan's toys, a princess (Kellie) stuck in a sand castle, a royal guard (Tim) tries to rescue her from the dragon (Charli). Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 8 (Outdoor games) *Going Out *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a new zoo keeper (Tim) who looks after two elephants (Kathleen and Nathan), but he doesn't know anything about elephant life, while Charli is a visitor of the zoo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 32 (Animals) *Some Kind Of Wonderful *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a doctor (Tim) who attends a leaping patient (Nathan), a wobbling patient (Kathleen) and a hopping and croaking patient (Kellie). Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 39 (Get fit) *Holiday *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a boy (Tim) that dresses up like Captain Wonder, his friend (Nathan), as Captain Wonder too, calls him to save the world from a green-eyed monster (Kellie), which is Nathan's mother having a beauty treatment. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 7 (Love) *Give Five *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three heavy lifting machines (Kellie the forklift, Tim the dump truck and Charli the crane) that find a duck (Kathleen) stuck in the mud and they try to help her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 13 (Machines and other things that move) *Action Hero *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who wishes to be taller because her sister (Kellie) is much bigger and their parents (Charli and Nathan) allow her to do several things, so Kathleen dreams she is as tall as a tree. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 38 (Imaginative) *Are We There Yet? *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who gets a pair of jet powered rocket boots, so she can visit her friend from the North Pole (Tim) and her friends from the tropical jungle (Kathleen and Nathan). Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World) *Party Street *SHARING STORIES: Sun tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who loves her special pillow with a zebra, a lion and a monkey on, but one night she loses it and dreams she visits the jungle, where a zebra (Nathan), a lion (Tim) and a monkey (Kellie) show her their favourite things while she looks for the pillow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 18 (Ideas and imagination) *WOW! *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three girls (Kellie, Sun and Charli) that plant a big seed in the garden and a big magic-lamp-shaped pumpkin grows, then a veggie genie (Tim) appears from the pumpkin and he grants the girls veggie wishes. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 43 (Nature) *Come Alive *SHARING STORIES: Stevie tells us a story about a gang of cowgirls (Kellie, Sun and Charli) and a cowboy (Nathan), they always try to work together as a team and later they'll go boot scootin', but they hardly work properly. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 44 (World outside) *Abracadabra Gallery Hi5_favourites_nf.jpg|Old Front Cover Favourites_dvd.jpeg|New Front Cover Video Gallery Hi-5 Ready Or Not 2003 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E14.png Hi-5 So Many Animals.png Sharing Stories S3 E9.png Hi-5 Boom Boom Beat.png Sharing Stories S4 E24.png Hi-5 Celebrate 2.png Sharing Stories S5 E22.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E. 2003.png Sharing Stories S4 E8.png Hi-5 Going Out.png Sharing Stories S5 E32.png Hi-5 Some Kind Of Wonderful.png Sharing Stories S5 E39.png Hi-5 Holiday.png Sharing Stories S5 E7.png Hi-5 Give Five.png Sharing Stories S7 E13.png Hi-5 Action Hero.png Sharing Stories S8 E38.png Hi-5 Are We There Yet.png Sharing Stories S7 E36.png Hi-5 Party Street 2.png Sharing Stories S9 E18.png Hi-5 WOW.png Sharing Stories S9 E43.png Hi-5 Come Alive.png Sharing Stories S10 E44.png Hi-5 Abracadabra.png PhpZ1170D.jpg Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2009 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Episodes that starts with a Sharing Stories segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Stevie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Sun read a sharing story Category:Hi-5 videos